Slippy Toad
Slippy Toad is a character in the Star Fox series. He is a member of the Star Fox team, and the teams mechanic. He first appeared in Star Fox for the SNES in 1993. He is an ally to Fox, and is very comedic. Appearance Slippy has appearance of a bullfrog, even though his last name suggests he is a toad. His eyes are blue, and he is rather short and pudgy. He usually wears a maintenance suit, and wears a small mechanic's hat. Briefly, he has also been seen with a necklace in Star Fox, Star Fox 2, The Nintendo Power Comic, and briefly in Star Fox Command. In one of the endings of Star Fox Command, he appears to have grown a gray beard. In Game History Lylat Wars Slippy participated in the Lylat Wars. He fought at the battle of Corneria, where he got tailed by a few fighters, but was rescued by Fox. He then helped out in many of the other battles, such as the battle of Aquas, where he provided Fox with the Blue Marine. During in Sector X, he tried to take on Spyborg by himself, but was shot down, and crashed on Titania, where the Goras captured him. Fox rescued him and destroyed the Goras, and Slippy then rejoined the mission. He fought against Star Wolf at Venom, where he defeated his rival Andrew Oikonny. After Fox killed Andross, Slippy returned to Corneria, where he and the team were congratulated and offered a commission by General Pepper. Titania Incident During the Titania Incident, Slippy was once again captured by the Goras. He escaped, and tried to halt Andross's revival, but accidentally ended up accelerating it. Fox eventually killed the Andross clone, and stopped Andross from coming to power. Saurian Crisis By that time, the Star Fox Team had been losing money, and even with Slippy's technical expertise, the Great Fox and ROB had fallen into disrepair. Eventually though, General Pepper gave the team another mission; to save Sauria. Slippy helped Fox with the mission, providing him with information, and also giving him the Sharpclaw Device. Eventually, Andross was revived once again, but Fox was able to kill him for good, and Falco also returned to the team. Krystal joined the team as well. The Oikonny Rebellion Slippy participated in a small conflict over Fortuna, against the Venomian Remnant, fighting with Cornerian forces. Eventually, Andrew Oikonny was defeated, and the Venomian Remnant retreated. The Aparoid Invasion At the Battle of Sargasso, he helped occupy the space station, and later helped track down Pigma, and retake the Core Memory. Slippy then helped at the Battle of Corneria, but was distraught at General Pepper's condition. He then assisted at the Beltino Orbital Gate, and in the invasion of the Aparoid Homeworld. The team was about to invade, but the Aparoids set up a last resort shield. Slippy then fought against the Queen, but warned Fox that if she escaped, she would be able to counter the self-destruct program she had been infected with. They eventually killed the Aparoid Queen, also destroying any Aparoids she had controlled. The Anglar Blitz Slippy eventually left the team and met Amanda. Slippy then helped fight against the Anglar, where he either rejoined the team and helped kill the Anglar Emperor, or settled down with Amanda and started a family. Gallery StarFox069.png StarFox 2.png Slippy meets Snake.jpg Similar Heroes *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Michelangelo (TMNT series) *R2-D2 and BB-8 (Star Wars) *Robin (Batman) *Kuririn (Dragon Ball) *Joe Kido (Digimon) Category:Male Category:Space Survivers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Animals Category:Genius Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Military Category:Male Damsels Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Aliens Category:Super Hero